1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel carbamate compounds derived from 2-phenyl-1,3-propandiol. More particularly, the present invention relates to 3-thiocarbamoyl-2-phenyl-1,3-propandiol carbamates including their racemates and enantiomers, useful to treat the diseases of the central nervous system. Also, the present invention is concerned with a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many reports have disclosed that organic carbamates are effectively used for controlling various central nervous system (CNS) disorders, especially as antiepileptic and centrally acting muscle relaxants.
2-methyl-2-propyl-1,3-propandiol carbamate was first reported in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 73, 5779 (1951), the pharmaceutical activity of which was verified in J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 104, 229 (1952).
In addition, 2-phenyl-1,3-propandiol dicarbamate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,444 and isopropylmeprobamate in U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,119. These compounds are found to be very effective as therapeutical medicines for managing CNS diseases, such as antiepileptic and centrally acting muscle relaxants, respectively.
Active research and development efforts have been continued to be directed to the application of carbamates for CNS disorders.